


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Jeplyn



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 去年的聖誕是個有些遺憾卻也很幸福的聖誕。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:  
> 1.Let It Snow - Daniela Andrade  
> 2\. Santa Baby - Colbie Caillat  
> 3\. All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey

暴雪的登錄提示音短促地響了一聲，Stratus下意識將自己的身子向被子裡縮了縮——不打了，不打了，誰上線都不會再打了。眼睛卻還是忍不住向黑暗裡亮起的屏幕左下角瞥去，那塊被粉色字體刷屏的區域，發信ID不出意料地被Corey的大名填滿 。

對溫暖的被窩做了點思想鬥爭，他緊緊裹著毛毯把自己挪下床，拉開窗簾的一角才發現天已經蒙蒙亮。十二月的匹茲堡雪花紛飛——是啊，馬上就要聖誕了，如果白雪同往年那樣在庭院裡的聖誕樹上積起來，今年也會是個漂亮的聖誕節的。

但對於身陷流行性感冒的病人Stratus來說，這場大雪的到來沒顯得適時，反倒讓人覺得寒冷。房間裡的暖氣也不知道在什麼時候關閉了，他哆嗦著坐到遊戲椅上，扯了扯快要滑落的毛毯，把光標移到Corey的小隊邀請同意鍵，遲疑了兩秒。

“您已加入Corey的小隊。”

“這麼早，我還以為你肯定不在——”語音頻道裡傳來的是熟悉又陌生的聲音。

“東岸天梯裡實在沒什麼正常人，我可不忍心看我們的世界冠軍單排掉分。”能讓Stratus帶病還心甘情願與床鋪告別的人也只有Corey。他突然有些感慨，這是休賽期以來的第幾次，他能和Corey有這樣單純聊天的機會呢？

意氣風發的少年在十一月時剛剛代表美國捧回了世界冠軍的獎杯，現在理應享受那些鮮花讚譽還有來之不易的假期。

在今年飽受詬病卻又不乏驚喜的暴雪嘉年華上，無論人們是否為美國隊應援，也至少會為Corey Nigra那無限的潛力而傾倒一次。倒是如今還在被Reddit的留言板冷嘲熱諷的自己才像是那個在單排掉分的人，距離這個曾經朝夕相處的搭檔越來越遠。

DPS雙排的時間是對所有人耐心的挑戰——更不用說房間裡過低的室溫讓Stratus嗡嗡響的腦袋連思考都變得遲鈍。

那些不能上場的日子也好，連敗的日子也罷，只是看著Corey的背影，與他在一個隊伍成長，最終一起得到首發，在鎖定222後的常規賽證明一切努力都是值得的，外界的聲音也逐漸沒有那麼重要。

排進比賽後，兩人正和隊友們商量著是選擇雙狙還是小美死神。與Stratus平時飛快的語速稍有不同，聲音沙啞的兩句話里夾雜了三聲咳嗽。別的直播主在隊列中問他身體有沒有好一點，Corey才後知後覺最近都發生了什麼。

“你生病了嗎？”

是無心的問題，語氣平常到在少年們繽紛的日常中都顯得微不足道。但唐突降臨的寂靜讓語音頻道的所有人都或多或少預料到了接下來走勢不妙的劇情發展。

“全世界都知道我生病了好嗎？”

這樣的話只有說出來後才會發覺自己的語氣實在是太過惡劣。可無論平時再懂事有禮貌，他也只是個青春期剛過的青少年，也只是個普通人，被如此重視的人所淡忘到這個地步，任誰都會原諒他一時的失態的，也許。

接下來的兩三個小時度過得既尷尬又無比漫長，Stratus不出意料地保持了沉寂的姿態，卻總在排位的間隙不時想起暴雪嘉年華的一刻。

美國隊拿下第四張地圖時會場爆發出的歡呼，他看見Corey比別人慢了半拍起身，可能那個剛成年不久的男孩跟本沒法在半年前隨隊伍被版本限制而墊底時想象，他不但能入選國代，拿到的第一個冠軍竟會如此風光，讓自己從此名揚四海。

在那階不算高的領獎台上與他人擁抱交談，屏幕上飄揚的美國國旗前印出 "World Champion"的瞬間，或許是碰巧，或許是他確實在尋找自己，Corey把目光投向茫茫人海中，與Stratus那殷切的視線唯一一次相交。

那種交匯是熟悉的也是偶然的，就像兩人之間某個外人無從知曉的秘密，Stratus想起聖莫尼卡，那是他初次在這份汹涌的情感中迷失。

他告訴自己要忍住不在這種時候掉下眼淚來，只要保護這份真切的記憶，至少，至少那個眼神永遠留在自己的生命裡。

左上角Stratus的ID旁那個紅色麥克風圖標沒有解除的跡象——Corey承認這一年來，他都少有聽過這個開朗快樂，對自己和所有人都笑容燦爛的男孩帶著慍怒的語氣講話，更不要說讓他說出這種話的緣由就是自己。即便當晚的遊戲發揮還沒淪落到失常，他也能清晰感受到自己對那個可愛的人造成了無法彌補的傷害。

當然，經過這麼一提，他才記起去翻看DC頻道的歷史消息。距離上次打開這個軟件已經要一個多月了，數不清的訊息把他搞得暈頭轉向。一直上翻到兩周前，他才發現粉絲們早就注意到Stratus感冒的症狀。想到自己生日時Stratus被人提醒才記起來的驚慌失措與帶著歉意的生日禮物——好吧，他承認自己才是那個不稱職的朋友。

正式集訓的日子在聖誕前夕，選手們從世界各處趕回了特區的隊伍基地。上次雙排的不歡而散像大雪前夕的陰雲籠罩在兩個人的心頭，雖然大部分隊員都比較面生，但大家總覺得雙子星之間有點冷淡得反常。

就算不願意承認，一天的訓練結束後兩人還得回同一間寢室。基地內的許多地方已經被早些時候到來的工作人員們佈置了簡單的聖誕裝飾，他們的寢室內也有聖誕樹，可惜沒通電的彩燈讓樹上少了幾分光彩，室內昏暗的燈光也襯不出樹頂五角星的熠熠生輝。

Corey拉著他的手在床沿坐下，毫無疑問Stratus被這突如其來的肢體接觸給嚇到了，楞楞地站在那人面前不知所措。

“上次的事情真的很抱歉，是我沒能及時知道你生病的事。”高出自己半個頭的少年這時乖乖坐在他面前向他認錯，臉上還帶著害怕自己不肯原諒他的委屈表情。

Stratus被這個還挺有衝擊力的畫面怔得有些恍惚，良久才開口：“沒事的，我沒有——”停頓了几秒，他發覺事到如今再否定那份心情也沒有意義，不好意思地捋了捋翹起來的頭髮，“你應該明白的吧？……我會生氣是因為我真的在意……非常在意。”有時他真想回到說出這些話之前，至少自己不會落得像現在那麼羞愧，低頭盯著身前的地板，連對方道歉的神情都不敢再看一眼。

沒等兀自煩惱的小孩反應過來，便墜入了一個結實的懷抱中，面前的人將他抱得非常緊，像是害怕他下一秒就會逃跑一樣。他有點吃痛，輕輕拍著Corey的肩膀讓他輕點，只聽見靠在他頸窩的那人悶聲了幾句，兩朵紅雲迅速攀上Stratus的臉頰。

“也許這個擁抱能夠讓你重新記起，我也是真的在意，非常在意，和你的在意同等重要的我的在意。”

眩暈感同時擊中兩個人，Stratus伸出手回抱住這個讓人信賴又深愛的身影，無論是聖莫尼卡海灣，羅德拉沃爾中心，暴雪嘉年華或是賽場上與平凡生活中的每一分每一秒，Corey Nigra就是那個他永遠熱愛的源泉，命運交叉的註定之人，這個事實過去再多聖誕都不會改變。

大雪在這個瞬間洋洋灑灑而下，泥濘的道路重新披上潔白的積雪，聖誕氛圍一日更比一日濃郁，街道上的燈光也愈發溫暖明亮，照亮聖誕樹頂的那顆五角星，照亮每一條閃耀的道路，照亮每一個發光的夢，照亮每一對相擁之人。

要是說去年的聖誕，他們還只是初次見面的陌生人，命運永遠是這麼奇妙，像是西風呼嘯後幾片雪花的揚起，不經意間耳畔就會響起聖誕馴鹿的鈴聲叮噹。“明年的這個時候，我們也能一起度過嗎？”Stratus想了很久才轉過頭去，用那份憧憬或是期待，閃爍著純真光輝的眼睛撞上Corey的目光，“是啊，一定會的。”這份期待，自己必然要回應。

何必要執著於相配與否，能夠彼此守護便已經足夠。哪有什麼無法彌補的傷害，十二月二十五日的零點鐘聲敲響後，伴著第一片雪花落在榭寄生上的親吻會帶來一整年的幸福愉快。

聖誕老人不會給貪心的孩子實現願望，可是Ethan Yankel這一年都在努力成為大家心中最值得善待的天使，能不能就破例這一次呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 完美的偏題了！！寫了一大半後想起來原來自己是寫聖誕賀文不是世界杯復盤（）  
> 酸酸雲真是太可愛了太可愛了太可愛了，直播裡面那句話是他的原話，真的非常感謝阿黃的分享！！！😘🙏🏽 聽到這句話的時候感覺小雲的人物形象在我心中瞬間立體，反差是真的好香！！  
> 而且我真的好喜歡寫這種吃醋吵架相互不理解最後又在心意相通的那刻情緒井噴的生動😭  
> 畢竟愛情是這麼鮮活的東西，更不要說是兩個剛成年的小孩了——  
> 無論如何我寫的還是挺快樂的！！再次感謝阿黃能一直與我一道叨叨華盛頓雙子星這麼可愛的cp，這篇既是聖誕賀文，某個意義上來講也是對阿黃持續挖糧持續為corus為was營業的謝禮！！辛苦遼！！💗💗💗   
> 也希望下一個聖誕能看到更多的人與我們一起磕這對！！我們最最真的雙子星誰不愛呢！！🤗  
> 祝大家聖誕快樂！！希望明年聖誕也能與你們一起度過！！🎅🏻🎄❄️🍎☃️✨


End file.
